New Mario's Last Attack (Part 1)
New Mario's Last Attack is a 2 part movie and a sequel to The Super Evil Guy Super Movie! Synopsis New Mario makes a plan to overrun our heroes, then makes over 9000 clones, next gives all of them and himself long lasting Mega Mushrooms and overrun Evil Guy and his gang. Evil Guy and his gang need a plan to foil New Mario's last attack and kill him. Transcript Scene 1 A montage of New Mario's defeats throughout the series is shown and later the camera zooms to reveal New Mario's lab. NEW MARIO: (snoring then a few seconds wakes up) Huh? AGGHH!!! After all these years of getting constantly getting defeated by Evil Guy and co.... I SHALL HAVE A PLAN TO ENSLAVE EVIL GUY AND CO SO I CAN RULE EVIL GUY TOWER!!!!!!! (manical laugh) Now...i'll also destroy them with my perfect plan that won't go wrong like in my defeats, but how? New Mario throws a ball at the screen, but it bounces back onto New Mario's forehead, knocking him down unconscious. Seconds later, he has a perfect plan now. NEW MARIO: Aha! I'LL CREATE CLONES AND I'LL GROW THEM INCLUDING ME REALLY BIG! So big Evil Guy's tower won't resist..... (manical laugh) New Mario walks to his cloning machine. He reconfigures it so his clones will come out really big. He steps inside the machine. He starts it up. Afterwards, he now has clones. NEW MARIO: Clones, I am sir New Mario. You will be demolishing Evil Guy Tower and then all of you and I will kill Evil Guy and co.! NEW MARIO CLONES: Yes sir! Scene 2 Later at Evil Guy Tower... EVIL GUY: (sleeping) Pickle wakes him up. EVIL GUY: Huh? PICKLE: Boss! We have an invasion outside your tower! It's New Mario! Malleo barges in. MALLEO: WE BETTER BE PREPARED OR WE'RE DOOMED! EVIL GUY: EVERYONE! Let's dance... Outside the tower, clones of New Mario are repeating "Katsu" over and over again. NEW MARIO: C'MON! KATSU KATSU KATSU KATSU KATSU KATSU KATSU KAATSUUUUU!!!!!!!! The explosions repeatedly appear on the tower, even inside. EVIL GUY: ARE WE PREPARED YET?! MALLEO: Yes we are! The tower collapses. EVIL GUY: RUN!!!!!!! Evil Guy and co. flee as New Mario's clones chase them. PICKLE: Boss, where are we gonna go? EVIL GUY: To another universe! FERNANDO: But we can't-- EVIL GUY: Hit it, Malleo. MALLEO: You got it, Boss! Malleo rises into the air and transforms into a portal into another universe. Evil Guy and co. jump through it and end up in the Amazing World of Gumball universe. SHADOW KIRBY: Woohoo! We're safe! EVIL GUY: We may be safe, but the rest of our world isn't! The Malleo clones are gonna overrun the entire planet! PICKLE: So what do we do, Boss? EVIL GUY: I have a plan... Fade to black. Trivia *This is Malleo's only second appearance. *After New Mario's Last Attack, New Mario won't appear in a episode, but he makes cameo appearances in future episodes, only to have his dead body appear. Plus, New Malleo will be relacing him since he's more powerful than him. Category:Episodes